bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Twelve Orders
The were an evil group of Gundalians appearing in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. They were also introduced in Bakugan Dimensions. Currently all members of the Twelve Orders besides Barodius and Nurzak are dead or presumed dead and one member of the Minor Twelve Orders is dead while the rest of the Twelve Orders except for Barodius joined Neathia. Barodius gained a new identity along with Phantom Dharak to become Mag Mel and Razenoid when he was absorbed by the Sacred Orb. Members * Emperor Barodius - The Darkus Brawler (Mutated into Mag Mel) (Presumed Deceased) ** Darkus Dharak ►Darkus Phantom Dharak ► Darkus Razenoid (Presumed Deceased) ** Gold AirKor * Kazarina - The Haos Brawler (Deceased) ** Haos Lumagrowl (Quit after Kazarina died) ** Gold Barias Gear * Gill - The Pyrus Brawler (Presumed Deceased) ** Pyrus Krakix (Presumed Deceased) ** Silver Vicer * Airzel - The Ventus Brawler (Presumed Deceased) ** Ventus Strikeflier (Presumed Deceased) ** Gold Battle Turbine * Stoica - The Aquos Brawler (Deceased) ** Aquos Lythirus (Deceased) ** Silver Razoid * Nurzak - The Subterra Brawler (Sided with Neathia) ** Subterra Sabator (Sided with Neathia) ** Silver Chompixx NOTE: These brawlers and their Bakugan complete the Twelve Orders. When the six brawlers of The Twelve Orders want to use their Battle Gear, they summon it from their hands instead of using a BakuMeter. Minor Members These are the Gundalian Agents, also known as Ren's Team, that invaded and took over Bakugan Interspace. Note that the minor members have surnames unlike their superiors. * Ren Krawler - The Darkus Brawler (Sided with Neathia) ** Darkus Linehalt (Sided with Neathia) ** Silver Boomix * Sid Arkail - The Pyrus Brawler (Deceased) ** Pyrus Rubanoid (Sided with Neathia) ** Gold Destrakon Gear * Lena Isis - The Aquos Brawler (Sided with Neathia) ** Aquos Phosphos (Sided with Neathia) ** Silver Terrorcrest * Jesse Glenn - The Ventus Brawler (Sided with Neathia) ** Ventus Plitheon (Sided with Neathia) ** Silver Vilantor Gear * Mason Brown - The Subterra Brawler (Sided with Neathia) ** Subterra Avior (Sided with Neathia) ** Silver Lashor * Zenet Surrow - The Haos Brawler (Sided with Neathia) ** Haos Contestir (Sided with Neathia) ** Gold Spartablaster Partners: It seems that each of the members of the Twelve Orders has a specific partner they battle with in tag team matches and are usually around this person a lot. Here are the teams: * '''Barodius: '''Barodius usually battles by himself. This is probably because he doesn't need a partner to win a battle seeing how Dharak is strong enough to win on his own. * '''Gill-Airzel: '''Gill and Airzel are a great team. This is probably because Airzel is Gill's protege. The two of them have fought together a lot in tag team battles and they get along pretty well. * '''Kazarina-Stoica: '''Kazarina and Stoica have fought most of their tag team battles together and are usually both trying to get someone to take the fall for them. They get along pretty good with the exception of Stoica calling her "mad scientist". Gallery File:Bgknsamultiscreen.png Barosas.jpg|Emperor Barodius Lewdsd.jpg|Kazarina 5665.jpg|Gill 800px-MightyAirzel.png|Airzel Stoica.jpg|Stoica File:Screen_shot_2010-10-07_at_3.46.15_AM.png|Stoica in human disguise RYTYT.jpg|Nurzak Renfirst.jpg|Ren Krawler Screen shot 2010-07-04 at 12.48.07 PM.png|Ren in his true Gundalian form Sid.jpg|Sid Arcale Sidg1.PNG|Sid in his true form Msnp.jpg|Mason Brown MasonTrueForm.jpg|Mason in his true form 5agichrctr.jpg|Jesse Glenn Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 10.57.59 AM.png|Jesse in his true Gundalian form Zenet.jpg|Zenet Surrow Zenet 20.jpg|Zenet in her true form Stlc.jpg|Lena Isis LenaTrueForm.jpg|Lena in her true form 12ordersbakugans.png|Twelve Orders Bakugan 12 orders bakugans in The Bakugan Interspace.jpg|Twelve Orders Bakugan in the Bakugan Interspace Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Gundalians